


Showing His Arm off to Children

by pushupindrag



Series: Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Messing With Tony Stark, pizza dog - Freeform, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 in a little series of ficlets of 'Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With'</p>
<p>Bucky having to show off his arm to small children while on a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing His Arm off to Children

**Author's Note:**

> You can't say Bucky wouldn't show off his arm to make children smile.
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out.
> 
> Un'beted so please tell me if you find any mistakes :)

Bucky loved his arm. He really did. He had scrubbed the star off and let Stark tinker with it so it was in its peak condition. He shined it regularly and cleaned it after every mission, and between missions if they were having a slow week. It could do so many things.

You need a boost? That’s cool my arm can do it. You wanted it to be able to get us out of a tight situation at the last minute? Great, Stark installed a removable grappling hook somewhere, we can figure it out on the way. Oh you mean a social situation you don’t want to go to? Awesome, I can pretend it isn’t working so you have come take care of me Steve.

Its best use though, was astounding children. They were always impressed when they came across Bucky. Whether it was saving them while he was out Avenger-ing, or when he was walking Lucky in the park.

Today was the second situation.

It was a small child, one who breaks away from their parents to run up to him and loudly ask  
“Mister are you a robot?” Through a mouthful of ice-cream. Bucky just laughs, settling pizza dog down and away from the child’s ice-cream covered face (because the dog was fully capable of knocking the child over in an attempt to lick away all residue of the sweet).  
“No, but I’m part robot” He answers, crouching down so he’s eye to eye with the kid  
“Like Iron Man?”  
“Iron Man isn’t a robot, he just likes to think he is!” The kid was drinking in his every word “And anyway, I’m cooler than iron man”  
“Nobody is cooler than iron man” Bucky can see the kids parents standing to the side, watching with open mouths.  
“Does iron man have a dog?” Bucky asks, smiling up at the parents. They must have known he was the winter soldier if the ‘trying to be sneaky’ phone video was anything to go by  
“Well... no”  
“Then how can he be cooler than me?” The kids thinks it over, nodding to themselves before grinning  
“You’re cooler than iron man”  
“Why thank you.”

“Excuse me?” The dad had come forward, stuttering “I was just wondering if I could get a picture?”  
“Sure, you want pizza dog in the picture?” Lucky had a small cult following, and most people wanted the dog in the pictures too  
“And my daughter please”  
“Your wife could get in the picture too? We could take a selfie” Bucky had quickly learnt his way around the new language, it was interesting and he used it whenever he could. He liked it, but he also liked using the old slang with Steve too. He had a healthy mixture of both going on.  
“Of course!”

The man hoists his daughter onto his hip while Bucky picks the dog up, Lucky licking at his chin while the wife holds the phone out  
“Say cheese” The kid nearly shrieks and everyone does so, even Lucky stills for the picture.  
“Awesome” Bucky grins “It was nice meeting you all”  
“You too sir” The man jolts and Bucky laughs, going on his way.

He really did love his arm and the quirky little stories it bought him. The  
“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU BUCKY! I AM WAY COOLER THAN YOU!” from Stark when he gets back to the tower is always a bonus too.


End file.
